


Later

by sloganeer



Category: Less Than Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's 39 now, and successful by a lot of standards that really don't mean anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> The book more than the movie.

Clay has been married twice, divorced once. The second divorce isn't final, but he's already lost the house. The first wife was called Amanda. The second one is Blair, but not his Blair. None of them ever were his Blair.

He's 39 now, and successful by a lot of standards that really don't mean anything. Clay has three books: two novels and something he called "stories." The LA Times called it "trash." That's the one being optioned.

He still sees Griffin because Griffin is in the movie, and Griffin always gave great head.

Clay's sisters are models, and he never knows who is in Paris and who is in New York.

People don't ask about Julian anymore.


End file.
